


Poseidon's Children

by DhyLync



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little of Pernico, Arena, Bi, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, F/M, Fun, Greek - Freeform, Leo/Calypso, Little smut, Love, Monsters, One-side love, Percy's sister, Poseidon], Quests, a little of Frank and Hazel, jason - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhyLync/pseuds/DhyLync
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was sure he was gay and for Percy, but what happens when Percy's step-sister arrives to camp. Nico is instantly attracted to her, but he still likes Percy. Damn Poseidon's Children</p>
<p>First Fanfic guys so yeah. Im excited. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poseidon's Daughter

Nico hasn't even met this girl yet and he's already fed up with her. Everywhere he goes is "Arenna this, Arenna that.'' Gods, it's annoying. Apparently, this girl is Poseidon's daughter and since we know only one other Poseidon Demi-God, she kind of an abnormality. Not to mention she's already a legend. Just like her brother, Percy. She got here all by herself, with only her bear hands and a bottle of water. No Demi-god would have made it.

When she got to the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood, she was being chase by some Furies. She wasn't even faced, she 'bended'' her water into a whip and injured them until she crossed the protection line, where she collapsed. Percy, grinning like a proud big brother, scooped her up and took her to the Big House. Nico wasn't there but he's heard enough stories to know exactly what happened. Now, there's not only one girl in Percy's life but two.

Great, Nico thought.

Nico walks across camp toward the dining pavilion. The chatter of campers and the occasionally ''Arena'' name, grew louder with every step he took. Once, he reach the pavilion conversation diminished. That happened a lot, so Nico was used to it. He walks toward the Hades table where there was one plate already placed with food. Nico looks over at the Poseidon table where his favorite/least green eyed person is smiling at a girl. Nico blinks, Poseidon's girl was beautiful, he had to admit. She had untamed brown hair that reached the middle of her back in waves. She already had on an orange camp shirt and shorts with very beat up converse. Her skin was as tan as her brother, but almost as dark as Leo Valdez's. She was holding on to a composition notebook on a her lap and a pen at her ear. Nico guessed she was a writer or something.

She suddenly laughs and the pavilion goes silent, even Nico is stunned into silence. The sound was like sweet Christmas bells, soft and entrancing. She notices the silence and blushes deeply, clutching her notebook closer. Her eyes find Nico's and he almost has a heart attack. Her eyes are the same color as her brothers, deep sea-green, but they seemed calmer, more of like soft waves. Instantly Nico hears the sound of waves in his head. Nico was attracted to her. For the first time, Nico was attracted to a girl. She had to be Percy's sister didn't she?

She watches Percy walk toward Chiron then stands. The whole pavilion watches her, even the girls. Nico looks down at his untouched food, embarrassed to be caught looking. 

''Hi'' a wavy voice says in front of him. Nico looks up at Poseidon's girl. He looks into her eyes, wishing to be able to dive in. That's really creepy, Nico. He tells himself. 

''Hello'' He whispers, and attempts to stab a potato wedge but fails epically. She giggles and sits in front of him. He hears a collective gasp from the campers. The girl looks around, concerned, then back at Nico.

''Am I doing something wrong?'' She asks him. Little fuckers making her self-conscious. They are going to pay for that.

''Well, kids from other cabins don't usually sit together. Only you and Percy do it.'' He replies , trying again to grab the potato piece. She frowns, grabs his fork, successfully stabs the stupid potato, and hands back the fork. Nico blushes down to his collar. 

''That's dumb'' She says folding her hands on her lap. 

''And you're sitting with me, so that also not normal.'' He shoves the potato in his mouth and looks down at the wooden table. 

''Why? You're an interesting looking kid." She shrugs, looking up at him with those intense eyes. 

''They'll disagree'' Nico stabs another potato, not looking at her. 

''And what would they say?'' She grins at Nico, which kind of makes his heart flutter. Nico has never had a long conversation with anyone other than Jason, and he doesn't think they've gone this far. 

''That I'm a freak of nature, and gothic weirdo, that talks to the dead.'' This makes her start laughing which makes Nico proud, because he made her laugh. She stop abruptly and stares at Nico with wide eyes. Nico's pride evaporates.

''By the gods, You're Nico Di Angelo aren't you?'' She exclaims, leaning forward, her eyes shining brightly with eagerness. Nico is stopped. Never has anyone ever looked that excited to know him. 

''Y-yes'' Nico looks around the pavilion. Everyone is still looking at them, with shock. Her mouth falls open.

''Holy Hera! I've heard so much about you. How you told my brother about Achilles heel. How you helped save Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. How you helped defeat Gaea. And what happened in Croatia with Cup-'' She blushes. ''Can you really summon the dead? I mean, I should have known you where Di Angelo, the black should have given it away. Gods, I'm slow.'' She says all in a rush. Nico stares at her, with his eyes the size of saucers. This girl, that just got here, knows who he is. Nico is most likely the colour of a tomato right now. Not to mention she knows what happened with Cupid. The only people that know is Jason and Percy, much to his embarrassment. It turned out okay though. When Percy found out, he was a little shocked but quickly got over it. Apologizing for not noticing and explaining that Annabeth was the one for him. Nico was sure Percy would never talk to him, but yet again Percy being him, still treated him like a friend.

''How-'' Nico is interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Percy towering over him. His sea-green eyes looking at his sister. 

''Hey there Nico, You've met my little sister, Arenna." Percy says, sitting down next to him. Arenna smiles at Percy, admiringly. Nico is flabbergasted. Both Poseidon children are breaking the rules just to sit with him. To top it off, Jason, Thalia and his sister Hazel would appear out of nowhere and make The Big Three explosion. 

''Percy, why can't kids from other cabins sit together? Doesn't that separate us and make us less of a team. We should be more like Camp Jupiter in that area. Together. '' Arenna asks, forgetting the question she asked Nico. Percy frowns and passes a hand through his hair, making it messier that it was. Nico has to control himself from staring. 

''I don't know. It's was like that when I got here. And I totally agree. I like the whole intermixed gods in the Legions.'' Percy shrugs and looks over at the Athena table. Where his blonde, smart girlfriend is laughing with her siblings. A dreamy look in his eyes that makes Nico squirm. 

''Maybe we could suggest it to Chiron. I know that I just got here but you can try.'' Arenna smiles at her big brother. ''And you can go sit with her, you drooling lover boy, I'll be fine.'' She nods toward the table and pretends to drool. She looked cute. Nico looks down at his plate. Percy laughs and ruffles her hair, as if they've been siblings forever.

''Shut up, kelp hair.'' Percy rises and walks toward his girlfriend. Arenna shoots Nico a pity glance but quickly smiles, hiding it. But Nico saw it. She smiles after her brother, a twinkle in her eyes.

"What do you think about Percy?'' Nico ask, curious about the look on her face. 

''Huh? Oh. Sorry, I must look like a love sick puppy, but it's just that-I've never had a brother, and now I do. It's like a dream.'' Arena flutters her notebooks, looks straight at Nico. As if searching for something. It would be at this moment that Nico would flee, but somehow she was keeping him there. Unlike Percy (which he would run away from), he was determined to find out more from her.

''Oh. You're an only child?'' Nico asks forking down another potato.

''Yeah'' She sighs. The campers begin to stand up to go the camp fire, and Nico rises with them. He begins to turn to his cabin, he doesn't like to go to the fire, too much socializing, but is stopped by an arm at his wrist. He turns to find Arenna looking at him questioningly.

"Where are you going?'' She asks. "Please don't leave me with the golden couple. I can only take so much fluff.'' She tugs him toward the fire, her eyes pleading. Okay, so he'll try to socialize for this girl but that's it.

''Fine'' Nico walks toward the camp fire ready to hate it. 

The campfire wasn't that bad. Arenna never left his side and was always asking him questions about camp or asking for stories about the battle against Kronos and Gaea. She smiled at him, making him feel like part of the camp. Even Percy was giving her a weird look. Maybe she was trying to befriend him and Nico didn't really mind. After, she forced him to join in the sing along (which he grumbled the whole time), it was time to go back to the cabins. Arenna smiled at him, told him that she had fun, thanked him, and promised to see him tomorrow. He watched her run toward Percy, wrap her arms around his waist, while Percy ruffled her hair and lead her toward the Poseidon cabin. Nico walked back to his cabin, the children of Poseidon floating around in his head.


	2. Arena meets the Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thálassa meets the seven, describes Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene of the arena is from this oneshot fanfic that i really liked called "Flexible! Nico" I thought i was funny so i put it in here. Props to the author. :) Hope you enjoy!

Arenna woke up to the sound of a fountain somewhere in her right and the snoring of her newly found brother, Percy, to her left. She was so happy she finally found the camp. It took a lot of her energy to get here without being ripped apart by a monster. She collapsed as soon as she got here.

She had woken up at the Big House, a grinning Percy on one side and a thoughtful Annabeth on the other. As soon as Arenna had opened her eyes, Percy had shoved a piece of ambrosia, quite unceremoniously, in her mouth. Annabeth smacked his arm, as Arena coughed and sputtered. Percy really is her brother. Very blunt. He just shot off, asking a million questions an hour. Until Chiron, the centaur, come in and whacked his head with a book. She told them her story.

She's an orphan from Florida that found out about monsters the day that she was attacked by a monster. That was also the day that she found out she could "bend" water. This was all at age eight. She then ran away from the orphanage to protect the children. She was on her own until she met Damon, who was a child of Hephaestus. He was the one who told her about the greek gods and the demigods. He told her about a camp for demigods called Camp Half-Blood. So they set out to find the camp which was rumored to be in Long Island, New York. They barely got to Virginia, when Damon was brutally killed by a the same monster that tried to kill Arenna when she was eight. He died protecting her. By then Arenna was eleven, and on her own again. After his death, Arenna didn't feel like finding the camp, and set out to Paris. Weirdly, no one asked why a eleven year-old was traveling alone. When she reached Paris she was twelve and the monsters came quicker. She remembers seeing the Argo II but never bothered to find out more. She was there during the war with Gaea, but on the outside, protecting the mortals from any wandering monsters. After the war over with Mother Earth, she was fascinated by the heroes of Olympus and set out to find camp Half-Blood. She heard about the son of Poseidon who could move water and knew they had to be related. This made her want to find the camp even more. That's how she reached camp at age six-teen and not twelve. That's her journey to camp.

When she was done, they stood their staring at her, stunned. Until Percy tackled her with a bone crushing hug.

"I knew Poseidon's children were the best!" Percy exclaims, earning another whack from his girlfriend.

But Percy wasn't the only one she came to see. The stories of the Ghost King had her hooked, and she needed to meet this kid. She was actually surprised she got to spend her whole first day with him.

One word to describe Nico Di Angelo: Mysterious. He didn't say much as they talked and when he did the words came out rehearsed. As if he thought about them for a long time before he said them. It was Arena's mission to make Nico stutter or say something stupid. Plus, the kid is nothing like how people described him. They said that he was a scrawny kid with hair that covered his eyes, but in fact the son of Hades was ripped. Skinny but ripped. His arms were defined from wielding a sword for years and he had cropped spiky hair that, if anything, made him look like a mature menace.

She knew Nico had a thing for her brother, but that didn't stop her from liking him.

Arenna jumps from her cot and drags herself to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once she was done, she walks back to the room, prepared to wake Percy. Because if Percy is anything like her, all Tartarus will break free. She walks over to his bed and pokes him .

"Percy wake up you lazy sea cow" She says, poking his cheek continuously. He groans and pulls the pillow over his head. His face protected, Arenna continues to pull away his blanket and yanking off his pillow. When that didn't work, she started to whack him with the pillow. That didn't work either, because he just grabbed it and flung it across the room. Exasperated, Arenna does the only thing she can think of. She "bends" the water from the fountain and drops it on Percy's head. If he were awake it wouldn't have been effective, but since he's asleep and unprepared, he got soaked. He gasps and sits up, looking around wildly. Arena laughs and runs across the room. Percy's eyes land on her and he grins. No, it's not a nice grin. It's a "oh-you-gonna-get-it-sista" grin. Lets just say, Percy's and Arenna's morning turned into a water fight and their cabin into a pool. When they finally emerged into the bright sun, the children of Poseidon were in hysterics.

She suddenly bumps into someone.

"Oh-" laughter. "im so-" laughter. "Sorry." Uncontrollable laughter. She finally breathes out. She looks up to find a blonde guy looking down at her, grinning. Her laughter resides.

"Arenna" He says in confirmation. Percy finally stops laughing, and grins at the blonde kid.

"Oh, hey bro. Um, Arenna this is Jason Grace. He's from Camp Jupiter." Percy introduces.

"Hello" She mumbles and inches behind Percy. Arenna doesn't know why but Jason has this aura of power that's kinda of scary. Jason smiles reassuringly and turns to Percy.

"Everyone wants to meet her. We all gathered at the arena, ironically" Jason says, grinning at Arenna again.

"Sure. Hey, little sister, you ready to meet the seven?" Percy says, draping his arm over Jason's shoulders. Ruffling Arenna's loose hair.

"That'll be awesome!" She exclaims, bounding after them. She looks around her, taking in the beautiful view of all the cabins. One catches her eyes, a black cabin against the brilliant blue sky.

"Will Nico be there?" She asks. Jason and Percy look at each other, knowingly.

"I don't know. Maybe." Jason says pulling her to his side. Arena cringes but doesn't move away. She doesn't want to upset the son of the sky. They walk toward the arena, the two boys talking boy stuff. So Arena was left to her own thoughts. The camp was beautiful in the morning. Everything was brighter and more alive. There was people walking around, going To their daily activities. Occasionally, shooting them excited glaces. As they near the arena, the sound of clashing sword grows louder. Percy and Jason grin at each other, and take off running toward the sound, leaving Arena in the dust.

Boys.

She shoots off after them. She enters the arena and her jaw drops.

In the middle of the arena is Nico, battling against who she guesses is an Ares kid. Nico had stripped his black shirt off and was showing off his sweaty mad abs. At once you can see that Nico has the upper hand, swinging his Stygian sword, confidently. Pairing and blocking without fault. His face was scrunched up in concentration. Arena moves closer to the spectacle, standing beside Percy and Jason. Both looking at Nico, in awe. By their faces Arena can guess that they have never actually seen Nico fight.

The Ares kid growls in frustration and swings his sword, aiming at Nico's head. Arena gasps, but Nico bends backwards, places his hands on the floor, and swings his legs upward, knocking the other kids sword out of his hands. Nico just did a complete backflip, without even looking winded. Nico places the tip of his sword at the base of his opponent's neck. 

"I have the weirdest boner right now." Jason says, looking at Nico. Percy nods in agreement. Arena is holding back her inner fangirl, who is begging to squeal, and scream "He's so cute and awesome." at the top of her lung. Other campers had gathered to watch Nico fight and some began to place bets that he will win the next capture the flag. Nico looks around, and catches Arena's eyes. His face becomes crimson and he looks away. He begins to walk out but shakes his head and turns back, walking toward them.

"Well, that new.'' Jason looks at Nico in astonishment.

"What is?'' Arena asks still looking at Nico's slow advance toward them.

"He usually leaves when we arrive.'' Jason glanced down at Arena, as if she's the reason that this phenomenon is happening. 

''Huh.'' Percy smiles at Arena. Nico finally reaches them, but doesn't say anything. 

''Hiya Nico, Nice moves out there.'' Jason claps Nico's shoulder, and grins at him. Nico looks up at Jason, as if he wishes to pulverize him and at the same time hug him. 

''Thanks.'' Nico looks at his feet, avoiding looking at her. Arena smiles. He's being shy around her that's so cute. Inner fangirl, acting up. 

''Yeah, Nico. I never knew you could fight like that,'' Percy grins at him and drapes his arm around Arenas shoulders. Nico glaces at her briefly and looks back at Percy. A little twinkle in his eyes.

''How do you think I survived the battle with Gaea. By throwing her bones?'' Nico jokes, Arena chuckles, covering her mouth, but Percy and Jason stand there in shock. 

''Ha, are you okay, Nico? You are making jokes.'' Jason says, grabbing Nico's smaller face in his hands and examining his eyes. Nico blushes and slaps his hands away. Arena giggles again, and looks up at Percy, who is staring between Nico and her. Arena blushes. She couldn't really be the reason that Nico is acting that way, can she? Suddenly, she gets tackled by two petite people. Arena tumbles to the ground, being squashed under the attackers. She could hear Percy and Jason laughing, even Nico was chuckling. Arena looks up to see two girl grinning wildly at her. One was fairly dark with dark curls cascading ever her shoulders. Her browns eyes resembled Nico's. The other was more light coloured with some freckles. Her hair was chopped in a messy way, yet it made her look beautiful. Arena couldn't help but look in her eyes, which changed colours every second. They both pull her up and hug her. Arena was getting too much love, and she was getting kinda uncomfortable. As if reading her thoughts, Percy says,

"Okay Okay, let's not break my sister now.'' Arena notices that Percy never calls her, well, Arena. Always sister. Unless he is introducing her. It brought a warm feeling to her chest. Percy and Annabeth pressed to his side, like always. The girls back away. 

"Hi, Arena'' Annabeth greets, smiling sisterly at her. The girls bounce, in excitement. 

''Arena, this is Hazel, Nico's sister, and Piper.'' Annabeth introduces. The girls smile.

''She's so cute! She has your eyes, Percy.'' Hazel says looking between Percy and Arena. Piper nods.

"Yes, and the same messy hair.'' Arena smooths down her hair, consciously. ''Oh, it's not a bad thing. It's really pretty.'' Piper continues. 

''Gods, guys. You're making her sound like she's my daughter'' Percy grins. Arena rushes over to Percy's side.

''Um thank you. I think.'' Arena whispers. A tall muscular guy walks up to Hazel and wraps his arms around her waist. He looked asian and like a giant teddy bear. Arena knew she was going to get along with him nicely. Jason wraps his arms around Piper, too. A room full of couples. Great. Nico looks at the guy, warning him, that that's his sister. Arena can't help but smile. Nico had a brotherly streak.

''Im Frank. Its nice to meet you Arena. Welcome to Camp.'' Frank says, giving her the most proper welcome ever. A loud whoop comes from behind Frank, which roll his eyes. 

''Gods.'' He whispers. A boy pops out from behind them, he had brown curls and very tan skin. His face had some trace of...grease? He had a playful smirk, which made Arena smile. Arena notices who he is holding hands with and almost collapses. Her legs become jelly. The girl looked like she was the same age as the boy but her eyes seemed older, wiser. She had beautiful long hair in a braid, and a smile that reached her eyes. She eyed the boy like he was a precious jewel, she will keep forever. 

''Hi, im Leo. Sexy man at your service.'' The girl whacks him, but doesn't lose the smile. 

''You're Calypso.'' Arena says, ignoring Leo. The girl looks at her and smiles warmly. 

''Yes. I am.'' Arena's inner fangirl, threatens to break free again. Leo scowls.

''Awww, man. Why are you always taking the spotlight, women?" Leo smiles at Calypso.

''Because i'm better.'' She jokes. Leo gasp and places a hand over his heart.

'' I am WOUNDED. All the girls love sexy Leo. It's a fact.'' Leo says. Calypso rolls her eyes and pulls him into a kiss. 

''But, you know. Only one can have me'' Leo says, his cheeks bright red. Everyone laughs. A conch horn blew in the distance, at the same time that Arena's stomach growled. They laugh harder and they start to walk toward the pavilion for breakfast. Arena didn't want to say anything but was she really the only one that noticed that Nico had disappeared?


	3. Life at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arena talks about what life at camp is like for her./ Nico saves camp and Arena, creating a prophecy.

The next few weeks after that encounter were fun. Arena's life at camp was nothing but a breeze, after what she had been throughout in the world. The peace of being able to sleep without thinking that she's about to get killed by a stray monster was precious. Walking around and seeing people like you. Sword fighting and climbing that Zeus' forsaken lava rock was one of her favorite hobbies.

''Just like your brother.'' Jason mocked her.

She followed Percy around for most of his activities. Canoeing, lava rock climbing, sword fighting, and sometimes flying Pegasus, especially BlackJack. That winged horse was hilarious. In the beginning, Percy would give her sword fighting lessons EVERYDAY, exhausting her to the point of death. She may be his sister but he did NOT go easy on her. But eventually it payed off. After a couple of days, she could disarm him and Jason at the same time without a second thought.

''You're pretty good with that sword, little fish.'' Jason says, looking down at his empty hand in surprise. Arena had just disarmed him in two minutes in the fight. Jason has grown to calling her little fish, as much as she punched him for saying it. That just motivated him to say it more. She glared at him but said nothing.

''I taught her everything she knows'' Percy grinned and wrapped her in a sweaty brotherly hug. Arena smiles, laying her head on his shoulder. When she first meet him she instantly loved him but now that she has had more time to know him. They are inseparable. 'Like a little fish stuck on a great white shark', Jason described.

Jason had become like a second brother to Arena helping her with anything and protecting her. To be honest, she thinks he's a little too protective.

Once, Arena had been practicing with some dummies at the arena, and some of the Aphrodite kid were 'staring' or so Jason says. He sneaked up behind them and almost scared them half to death. After that most of the guys, strayed away from her when she was with Percy or Jason, which was most of the time.

''With you two, no guy will court me'' She sighed one day, a small grin threatening to escape. Jason and Percy practically killed her with their glare.

Jason spent most of his time at Camp Half-Blood because of his girlfriend, Piper. Occasionally, going to Camp Jupiter to help Reyna and Frank with political issues. Even Percy had been called to Camp Jupiter for advice. After the Giant War, Percy became the ambassador of Camp Half-Blood to help mediate the bond between the Camps. So did Jason. Percy dragged her to Camp Jupiter a couple of time. It was beautiful with its roman style buildings and large city with Demi-god families. Jason had taken her to see the college and eat his favorite pastry at his favorite bakery inside the city. She liked Camp Jupiter, it was like a resort, while Camp Half-blood was a summer camp, with its many fun activities and cabins. She would never choose between the two. They are both now part of her. Jason and Percy have made sure of that.

She had many friends in both, which always invited and helped her to do demi-god stuff.

She rode Pegasuses with Piper and attempted archery with Frank. That didn't turn out well. She followed Leo around, bothering him, trying to make him let her see this 'special' project he was working on in Bunker 9. Hazel helped her differentiate the difference between force Mist to normal Mist. Like if you see a donkey in the water, it's forced Mist, but if it's a hundred handed one in the mortal world with only two hands, that's normal Mist. Basically, if the Mist is being controlled against your or not. Annabeth helped her memorize all the important greek and roman legends. She even learned how to read the languages. Sometimes, Annabeth would try to teach her strategy.

''Let's see if you are better at this than your brother.'' She mocked, no hope though. Arena's ADHD would always get in the way.

Arena loved hearing the legends from Chiron. She would sit cross legged in a lawn chair while the centaur walked around telling her the stories from first person perspective.

One hobby of hers was bothering Mr. D. At first he had threatened to turn her into a bottlenose dolphin (Percy said that was normal), but then Arena found a loophole to his curse. Zeus said that he couldn't drink wine, he never said wine flavored juice. As a surprise, she bought him Welch's Sparkling non-alcoholic wine. which really is just wine flavored juice. Lets just say Arena got away with a lot of things.

A month raced by, Arena's birthday inching closer. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she has this itching suspicion that Percy knows, because he keeps dropping hints. How he knows though, is beyond her. He probably told Tyson to ask dad, which found out or knows, then told Tyson who reported back to Percy.

Tyson was an awesome brother. He almost killed her when he first saw her. Squishing her, in a cyclopes hug. She loves Tyson too, with his one eye and childish antics. He wanted to know everything about her. Her favorite colour, movie, food, everything. In exchange he told her about Poseidon's kingdom. It was a horrible idea. Arena began to dream about going down there, knowing that she will never be able to go.

After such a long time without a family, having all of this made her happier than she has ever been.

Today was like any other day. She walks down the slope of half-blood hill and touches Thalia's tree. The girl she has heard so much about. Smiling, she slides down its bark, sitting at its base. Arena opens her notebook and uncapped her pen, grinning at the thought of Riptide. With a sigh of happiness, she beginnings to write.

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

Nico's POV

Go away.

Nico swats away another shadow ghost. It's been going on for a month now. They appear in the worst moments. When he's sleeping, eating, even using the bathroom. No privacy, seriously. They seem to be trying to tell him something. Something urgent by the looks they weren't giving him. Usually, he could understand what they said but no matter what he tried, he just couldn't comprehend their mumbling. It seemed like someone or something was stopping them. They would whisper, shuffle around, one even tried charades. The ghost was really bad at it.

Today was like any other day, a ghost would follow Nico trying to tell him something until they either gave up or Nico swatted them into nothingness.

Nico wandered around his underworld room, being punished again by Persephone for messing around with her pomegranate garden. He wasn't really fond of his stepmother but she was more sensible about why she punishes you. Better than his dad, anyways. Hades had a very short temper. He would be fine one minute then ground you for simply breathing the next. It got annoying.

Nico enjoyed the underworld. Here you saw different people. Big, small, different races, gender, age, sexuality and even ideas. But all of that didn't matter, you were dead. Even if you go to different areas of the underworld. You were the same. Dead. Especially, no one bothered Nico.

Until now.

Nico paces his room for the fifth time that day, thinking over his most recent dreams. They always started with Arena smiling under the pine tree that protected the border of camp half-blood, writing something on that notebook she always carries. When suddenly, a large manticore charges out of the forest and grabs her foot, which was sticking just out of the protective line. Arena screams and smacks it with her book, aiming at its eyes. But the creature just stuffs her down his throat. Nico wakes up screaming every time. But he doesn't know what the dream means. That Arena is in troubled or maybe it's his fear of something happening to her. Which is completely illogical. She's nothing to Nico so why should he worry about her? Yet something was nagging him, and it's not the ghosts. His train of thought brakes when another ghost slips through his wall.

The ghost begins to float around Nico, getting his attention. Nico looks at the ghost with a scowl. In return the ghost stands in front of him and nods. Nico frowns.

"Yes what?" Nico asks. The ghost motions to his head. His head? Thinking?

"Thinking?" The ghost nods in excitement. What had Nico been thinking?

"Arena?" Another enthusiastic nod.

"What? What about Arena?" The ghost floats around him agitated. The ghost floats over to his closet where it pulls out the orange camp Half Blood shirt he never wore.

"Camp? Is something going on at camp?" The ghost nods. Why weren't the other ghosts as good as this one?

"Is Arena involved?" The ghost practically has a seizure of excitement. Nico doesn't have to been told twice. Something is wrong at camp and Arena is involved. This proves that his dreams were right. He instantly shadow travels to the one place that he is sure she would be.

Thalia's tree.

Nico has never doubted his instinct again. As soon as he stepped out of the shadow, he hears a scream downhill. He rushes forward, drawing his Stygian black sword. He didn't have time to think, he had to save Arena now or the monster will swallow her, Just like his dream. He can see Arena's attempts to wiggle out of the monster's grasp become weaker. Her face was red from the sudden rush of blood to her brain, making her lose consciousness. The conch horn blows in the distance, announcing trouble at the border. By the time they get here , it would be too late. Nico would have to face the Manticore by himself.

Nico jumps up, rebounding from the pine tree, launching him toward the beast. He swings him blade upward, meaning to slice the hand holding Arena, but the sword rebounds with a shrink! Nico staggers back, astounded. The beast glares at him with empty sockets, sending spikes him way. Nico rolls out of the way in time.

Nico frowns in confusion. The manticore's body was larger that the first time he saw it at the boarding school. Roughly, the size of a minotaur, but he was certain it was a manticore.

Nico attempts to strike again, aiming at its upper arm. But again, the sword rebounded with the sound of metal against metal.

Hold On

Nico looks at the monster closely, and just then the beast swipes his hand, swatting Nico Into the nearest tree. Lights pop in front of his eyes, his head throbbed and his sword skidded across toward the monster's feet. Arena was no longer moving. He needed to get her out of here now, and he knows exactly how.

Just before he was swatted like a fly, Nico noticed the manticore's skin was metal. It was basically a robot. A manticore robot monster. He also noticed the control panel just at the back of the beast's neck. Thank you ADHD! If he could just hit that...

Shaking his head, he lunges for his sword by the monster's feet. He rolls again sideways, avoiding getting squashed like a bug by the manticore's foot. Nico has a sudden WWPD? (What would Percy do?) and climbs its back. The monster shook its shoulders, trying to throw him off. Nico stabs the panel, and the manticore starts to convulse. Nico falls off, landing on his side. The manticore lets go of Arena, Nico lunges forward, catching her before she cracked her head. He picks her up, bridal style, and walks back to the safety of camp. The manticore falls back with a final boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I try to write as much as possible. Im still trying to figure out where this story is going but so far what is going to happen in the future is pretty cool. But WARNING.....im evil........Ill stop at nothing to mess with you guys!! Thanks for reading my story xD I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it :3


	4. A new Gods-Dam prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arena almost gets killed and Nico saved her and all that fun stuff, Nico gets interrogated by the crew and Percy shows his brotherly protectiveness. Also Nico/Arena cuteness, I can say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry! I haven't updated in like forever, because, tbh, I totally forgot I had started this story here too. This story is also on Wattpad.com. You guys should follow me on it, (DhyLync) also its a really good place if you want something to read. Again Im really sorry because i haven't updated. So here two chapters just for you guys. Thank you goofs <3

A blur of orange shirts surround Nico as he walks over to the big house, Arenna still draped over him arms. A tall figure rushes toward him. Percy reaches him and looks down at Arenna, whispering her name continuously. He grabs her hand but doesn't ask to carry her. Jason rushes over as well, and claps Nico on the shoulder. Looking down at Arenna, fear sparking in his eyes. He looks up at Nico for answers, but Nico just shakes his head. Jason nods and begins to make way for them.

Chiron gallops out of the house, and rushes them forward. Once they were inside the house, and Arenna was safely put in a cot, everyone starts asking Nico for answers.

"What happened?" They all demanded at once.

Nico begins to explain how he kept getting dreams about Arenna getting attacked by a manticore. How the ghosts had told him to come here for that reason. He explained the manticore not being exactly a manticore. The others stared at him unbelieving, and if Nico knew any better Percy was shooting him a deadly glare.

"Why you? Why you get the dream and not us? We know her more than you. I'm her brother for crying out loud." Percy snaps. Nico frowns at him.

"You don't think I asked myself that same question? I did. For a whole week. But you should be glad anyone had that dream.Or you sister would be gone. So you're welcome" Nico snaps back. He walks over to where Annabeth was giving Arenna ambrosia. Usually, being alone with Annabeth would be awkward, but Arenna took all of Nico's attention. He knelt beside her, but didn't dare touch her with Percy so close.

"There is something connecting you to Arenna. I don't know what it is but it's there." Annabeth suddenly says. Nico looks up at her startled to see her watching him. He opens his mouth to reply when the door opens with a bang.

"What happened? Where's little fish?" says Leo as soon as he enters. He's not alone, in walks Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Calypso. Jason updates everyone with Nico's story. All shooting him a look of wonder.

"But what I don't get is...why didn't any of you come to help?" Nico butts in. Everyone turns to look at him. "I mean I heard the horn and she was screaming pretty loud." He adds.

"That's the thing Neeks. We didn't hear anything. Not the horn. Not the attack. It was as if It wasn't happening at all. We didn't know until we saw you carrying her." Says Jason. Looking down at Arenna with guilt.

"How?" Wonders Annabeth. Percy has yet to speak.

"Sorcery. " Chiron walks in, carrying with him a blanket. He places it over Arenna and motions for everyone to move to the war room. They all gather around the ping pong table. "Something more is going on here. Nico, please, retell us your dream."

After an hour of discussing the situation. Everyone is more confused than ever. His head.pounding. Nico gets up.

"Arena's up." He says suddenly. He walks over to the door and opens it. Sure enough, Arenna is standing there her hand in mid air. She blushes as soon as she sees Nico.

"Okay that was weird" mumbles Leo behind us. Nico hears a chair move, and Percy moves in front of him. Arenna immediately wraps her arms around him. Percy leads her over to a chair next to him, but before she sits down she gives Niko a kiss in the cheek. Nico sits down his face scarlet.

"Thank you Nico. My knight in stygian armour." She grins. Percy grunts and flop down on his chair, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah well..." Is all Nico could say. They all sit down again. Everyone looking between Arenna and Nico. All except Percy, of course. He was still frowning with his arms crossed. Leo though, was looking at them with a grin that made Nico blush to the roots of his black hair.

Once again, Jason retells Arenna Nico's story. Arenna blushing crimson when he explains Nico's dream of her. Jason grins at this and kicks Nico under the table. Nico sends him a glare and assumes the same position as Percy. His arms crossed.

"But who?" Asks Arenna. Nobody answers because that is the exact question on everyone's mind.

Chiron opens his mouth to say something when the door opens and Rachel stumbles in.

"You guys something's-" But she never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment her eyes began to glow and mist started swirling around her. The Oracle of Delphi's voice echoes across the room. 

The big three children unite  
to end a redundant fight  
A hatred started by spite  
and shall end in light  
The girl of gold  
will face her goal  
to end her misery forever more.  
The girl that sparks will have her choice  
one single shot from her bow  
will earn her an eternal foe  
Should the worlds collide  
the outcast must have died  
A savior among the new  
with a heart that's true  
could stop the madness  
of this endless feud.

Annabeth and Percy rush over as Rachel collapses. They set her down on a chair and look up at Chiron, who is looking at Percy and Jason with pity. Nico glances at Arenna and notice that her face had gone pale. She had never heard a prophecy and that must have spooked her. Nico nudges her with his foot, making her look up.

He mouths it's okay, nodding. Arenna gives him a small smile, and nudges his foot under the table. Percy notices the exchange and walks back to Arenna taking her attention away from Nico. Nico frowns. What the hell is up with Percy?

"Well, now we know what is going on. A prophecy is in motion." Chiron finally says.

"The big three children unite. We all know who those are. Percy, Arenna, Nico, Hazel, and me." Jason says. Someone opens the door of the big house and walks in importantly.

A girl with dark punk hair with a silver diadem on her forehead. Her eyes like a raging thunderstorm. Jason jumps up and wraps his sister in a hug.

"Hello Jason. My lady Artemis sent me here." Thalia says, looking at everyone. Her eyes land on Arenna, Percy's arm draped over her shoulder. "Who do we have here?" She says.

Percy stands up and leads Arenna over to Thalia. Arenna looks terrified. Like if the daughter of Zeus might strike her with lightning at any moment.

"Thalia, this is my sister, Arenna. She got here a couple of months ago. Arenna, this is Thalia-"

"daughter of Zeus." Arenna finishes. She holds out her hand and Thalia shakes it. "Nice to meet you"

Thalia smiles and nods. "Same here. I just hope you don't turn out to be just like your brother." She grins at Percy.

"Don't get your hopes up." Everyone says at the same time. Arenna turns toward them and sticks out her tongue. Nico laughs at her immaturity. Like always everyone's eyes turn to him as soon. as the sound escapes his mouth.

"And what happened to Nico?" adds Thalia. Percy again grunts and crosses his arms.

"I don't know. Something is going on between those two and I don't like it." Percy mumbles. Nico and Arenna become crimson.

"Looks like someone has the case of brother jealousy." Says Jason clapping Percy on the shoulder. "I don't have to go through that. Mine is basically a nun."

Thalia hits him over the head. Jason grins and they all sit back down.

"Okay now that you are all done with the family reunion, let's get back to the topic at hand. It's a pleasure to see you again, Thalia. We have just received a prophecy that includes you. You and the other children of the big three." Chiron starts.

"Yay a new gods-dam prophecy" grunts Nico.


	5. Im afraid to die...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arena and Nico moment... all cute in the beach and Percy being a jealous brother xD

Nico's POV  
I watched as everyone discussed the new prophecy for about three hours, we argued with each other about what the prophecy really meant. The only thing that we knew is that, Hazel, Percy, Arenna, Jason, Thalia and I had to stop two unknown worlds from colliding. That was the big question. What two worlds? No one spoke while we pondered about it. I ,who was totally not looking at Arenna, noticed that her eyes grow wide while she was thinking. I was sure that she had just gotten a lead about what two worlds the prophecy was talking about. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it quickly. shaking her head. I was about to speak up and ask her what she thought but Jason decided to kick me under the table. I glare at Jason who is grinning at me, and wiggling his eyebrows. I sit back and cross my arms. The moment totally took my opportunity and before i knew it someone else began talking.  
I looked around at everyone. Jason had his elbows propped up on the table and his chin on his knuckles. Hazel was playing around with her mist, absentmindedly. Frank stared at Hazel's mist, his brows pulled together in a frown. Piper fiddled with her dagger, occasionally gazing at its shining blade. Annabeth kept glancing at Arenna with a question in her eyes. And Percy...  
Well, Percy has been acting weird toward me. Always giving me glares and huffing whenever I asked or said something to Arenna.  
Eventually we all pour out of the Big House, and walk our to our different destinations. I scan the crowd for wavy hair and a sea-green eyed boy. I find them walking toward the cabins. I rush forward and grab Arena's wrist. She whips around, her eyes were wide as saucers. I let go of her and look sheepishly down at the ground.  
"Hey, what's up?" She asks, looking at me. I look up with a blank face.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask, noticing Percy's death glare. He's getting really good at those. Better than mine, and I'm Hades' kid. "Alone?"  
Percy opens his mouth to protest, but thank the gods that Jason zaps up next to him.  
"Bruh, I have this knew Lance technique that I want to show you." He nagged, pulling a grumbling Percy toward the Arenna. Jason turns around and winks at me. I facepalm myself. I'm going to punch him one day.  
As soon as they are out of sight, Arenna throws her arms around me. I stiffen. I'm not used to hugging, and by how awkward it was I'm guessing she isn't either. She pulls back, smiling.  
"Thank you, I know I said that before but I'm saying it again. You saved my life, And now I'm eternally grateful. " She mumbles. Our eyes lock and I can't help but smile. She smiles, a true one. I look away and rub the back of my neck. "Did you not get the quote?"  
I frown and shake my head. I didn't even notice.  
"You've never seen Toy Story?" I shake my head again. I've heard of it but never really got around to actually seeing it. She grins and shakes her head.  
"Clearly no one here has put you up to date with the movies'' She states glaring back at the cabins. I kinda feel bad for Percy now, because if her eyes could show anything, it's that she is going to murder Percy for no showing me this Toy Story movie. It's not his fault of course. I was the one that never really joined them in movie night at Percy's for the obvious reasons. I didn't want to be inside Percy's cabin and also be exposed to the Golden Couple's lovey-dovey crap. Arenna turns back with a grin, an idea brewing in her eyes.  
''So, what did you want to talk about?'' She urges. A slight blush rushes up to my cheeks. If I tell that i knew that she had had an idea about the prophecy then she'll guess that I had been looking at her. And that would be embarrassing, so I approach the topic differently.  
"I was going to ask if you are okay?'' I look down at my converse, avoiding her sea-green eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken. Rachael looked really creepy. I was tempted to make an exorcism on her.'' She confesses, grinning slightly. I look up at her expectantly. "No? Well, another one added to the list...'' She laughs and nudges my arm. "Come on. Im exhausted.'' She motions for me to follow her, and I reluctantly do. We weave around the forest going to who knows where. After a few more second, we arrive at the edge of the beach. A place that I have never been to, but then again I don't really go anywhere. She flops down on the sand, and I do the same.  
"What is this place?'' I ask. She smiles and looks at me.  
"This is where I go when I need to write." She responds. I knew it! I cheer in my head. It must be in that notebook she always carries.  
"In that notebook right?'' I begin to draw circles on the sand, adding lines and smaller circles. She looks up surprised.  
"Yeah.''  
"What do you write in there?'' I ask curiously. She smiles.  
"That's a little personal, Nico." She deadpans. I flush a deep crimson and look away from her to the water. "I'm kidding. I write stories, poems, quotes, songs, anything really.''  
"Oh''  
"And you?'' She looks down at the sand.  
''What do you mean?'' I look up at her, to see her face bright red and her eyes wide.  
"When were you going to tell me you draw?'' She nods down at the sand, where I was still adding lines and circles. I follow her gaze and for the first time I notice what I had been drawing. It was her. I had drawn her wavy hair falling down around her heart-shaped face. Her large sea-green eyes with long lashes. Her plump lip and high cheekbones. I happened to catch every single detail on Arenna's face.  
''W-what? I-i didn't even know I was drawing you!" I exclaim shocked. Arenna continues to look down at her own face. Shocked.  
"You drew me on sand..." She whispers. I rub the back of my head and open my mouth to say something but I'm cut off my Arenna. "That is freaking awesome!'' I look up at her startled. She was grinning at me, with a gleam in her eyes.  
"Atlas.''  
"What?'' I question confused by her sudden outburst.  
"Atlas is holding the sky. He's holding two world apart. Could that be what the prophecy is talking about?''  
I mentally face palm myself and slap everyone in the war room. Why didn't we think about Atlas? We are all getting the case of Seaweed Brain.  
"of course'' I mumble under my breath. "You are brilliant.'' I tell her. She turns away from me, her cheeks red.  
"Well, Thank you, Stygian Knight.'' She grabs a handful of sand and chucks it at me. My heart jumps at the nickname and grin.  
"No, I'm serious. It's a good place to start. I'm ashamed that nobody thought about it, and you just got here." Crossing my legs, I look up her.  
"I'm sure Annabeth figured it out, but just didn't say anything until she is sure.'' She waves her hand and a bubble of water disconnects from the beach. A little blue and black fish is swimming wildly around the small sphere. "Hey, look at that! It's so cute." Arenna squeals. I smile and slightly poke the water bubble. Surprisingly, it doesn't pop. The fish looks at Arenna with interest.  
"It's okay little one. I dont want anything. I didn't mean to catch you in my bubble.'' She giggles looking at the fish. Of course. Poseidon's daughter. She can talk to water animals. I nod mentally.  
"Oh, That's Nico. Nico Di Angelo. Yes. Yes. He's Hades kid. Yeah. He's nice. Why?'' She continues to talk to the fish, leaving me completely one sided. "What!?'' She gasps looking sideways at me.  
"What? What happened?'' I ask a little scared. Arenna laughs, while the little fish swims around excitedly.  
"Hey, Nico. Do you have anything to put my girl here in?'' She asks raising her eyebrows. I frown but look in my pockets for any containers. I find a sandwich bag in the inner pockets of my aviator jacket. Jason had forced me to eat while in the war room, half of it is somewhere in the floor of the Big House. I lift it up for Arena's inspection.  
"Will this wo-"  
"This will work for now." She janks it from my grasp and approaches the water. The bubble floating behind her. Arenna washes the baggy, clearing it of leftover food. She motions the sphere closer to her and gently places the little fish in the sandwich bag. The fish looks way to excited to be in that bag. I frown.  
"Here.'' Arenna says sitting back down next to me. She places the bag in my palm. "From me. To you. With her consent." She nods at the little fish.  
"What?'' I look down at the little fish who is now looking at me. Of course, I can't talk to fishes, or animals for that matter, to know what it's thinking.  
"She's yours. What will you name her?'' She opens the bag and tosses in some sand. The little grains fall to the bottom like snow.  
"Umm...Im not good with names.'' I state, but all I think about is Arena's name.  
"Come on.Think of something." She urges.  
"What does your name mean?'' I look at her waiting.  
"Um...It means sand in spanish. Why?'' She frowns.  
"Sabbia''  
"What?'' She asks confused.  
"Sabbia is sand in Italian. So Sabbia.'' I look down at the fish, then up at a smiling Arenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy guys!! Im sorry that I didnt update sooner but I get writers block a lot.PLUS I started senior year and im kinda freaking out. So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ;D


End file.
